Stuck in His Own World
by Blizzard Flygandia
Summary: A One-shot about how Cyrus feels about his new world. Contains spoilers for the Diamond and Pearl anime. Continuation possible.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo and GAME FREAK. I only own this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck in His Own World

"It's mine…MINE ALONE!"

And with those words, he vanished into the fading portal before him. Mars begged him not to go, but her words were unheard. The portal disappeared behind him, and he never saw another face again.

Within the now destroyed portal, he could see his newly created dimension in every direction, all for himself. He had been waiting so long for this…and now he finally had it. There was nobody else here, and he could do anything he wanted, needing neither heart nor conscience. This world belonged to him and him alone and nothing could stop him or change that fact. It all felt so, so good…

Then, out of nowhere, he could hear two loud roars echo far off in the distance, followed by the rush of a tremendous gale. Through this unexpected tempest, he stared at the fragment– the Red Chain –in his hand. He could sense that the two legendary dragon Pokémon– Dialga and Palkia –had regained control over themselves, and for a reason he did not know, he could see a huge black mass of energy slowly expanding and absorbing anything in its path- including his newly created world. He watched it be torn away piece by piece right before his eyes. It all came clear to him- the great Rulers of Time and Space had broken free from his control, and were furious with what he had done to them. And because of this, they wanted revenge on him.

He looked straight in front of himself, and for a split-second, a light blue shadow appeared, followed by a thick cloud of white smoke. The gale stopped, along with the dimension being ripped away from him…

…but it was too late. His new world, freshly created, had been drained away completely, leaving behind nothing but an empty, black void. He was beyond infuriated by this, and felt that he had no choice but to recreate his world in any way possible.

"DIALGA! PALKIA! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! RECREATE MY PRECIOUS WORLD _**NOW!**_ " he roared as loud as he could.

Through the energy of the Red Chain in his hand, he could sense the two dragons struggling to resist its power, nearly failing at doing so. But then he heard a voice from someone he could not remember…

"Dialga, Palkia, the one who has tormented you is gone! Please, calm down!"

He sensed the two dragons end their struggle, and they somehow completely resisted the power of the Red Chain. He did not give in though…

"I am NOT gone…I WILL take full control over you!"

He tried to regain control over the two legendary Pokémon with all his will…but he then felt a small shock come from the fragment in his hand.

He quickly turned his hand over, and then watched in horror as the fragment shattered into a thousand pieces right in front of his very eyes. The one thing that he needed most to control the legendary dragons of time and space was now gone…

But then, as he stared at the tiny shards of the broken fragment, he could see something that he never saw or thought of before…just how wrong he had been all this time. All the emotions that he rejected for many years began to come back to him, hitting hard.

He could see his rough life as a child; his parents getting upset and rejecting with him for reasons he couldn't understand then. He could see Mars, Jupiter and Saturn teaming up with him and helping set out his plan to capture the Legendary Lake Pokémon and summon Dialga and Palkia, secretly not respecting them. He could see himself dreaming of this new world he would have all for himself…but he never expected it to turn out like this.

He already began to miss all of it. He could only wonder in guilt: What if something went wrong with his plan? What if he and his team failed to create the Red Chain or steal the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs? What if Pokémon Hunter J hadn't captured the three Lake Guardians? Would his life be different? Would he have learned to appreciate the world in which he lived? He could have thought about this forever, but he would never know, nor would he see Team Galactic– his second family –ever again,

Uxie, the Being of Knowledge, could not have gifted him the knowledge that this would happen…

Mesprit, the Being of Emotion, could not have given him reason to have the emotions that he rejected for most of his life…

Azelf, the Being of Willpower, could not have taken away his will to destroy and replace the world…

Dialga, the Ruler of Time, was not there to turn back the time for him…

Palkia, the Ruler of Space, was not there to distort a path into space for him to return…

There was only him…and not in the way he wanted it…and there was nothing he could do about it…

Cyrus was now and forever forced to remain stuck in his own world…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this looks a bit messed up…this is the first time I ever wrote a "One-shot." But feel free to tell me what you think (or point out any mistakes).**


End file.
